lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Flower Power/Стенограмма
* Iris and Talia: "Dance, dance, dance...You'll be energetic. You'll be charismatic. Party on the planet. Dance to the revolution." * Talia: Congratulations, Iris. For once, you are on time for rehearsal, and Auriana is late. * Iris: Um... Thanks? * Talia and Iris: Huh? * Auriana: Somebody help! * Iris: Auriana! What happened? * Auriana: I was making this flower garland to wear when we perform at the garden festival tomorrow, and I sorta got trapped. Wait! Prickles! * Iris: You put roses in your garland with the thorns still on? * Auriana: I thought they'd stick better. [groans] Which they do! * Talia: Crystal Solvenda! * Auriana: [sighs] Thank you! [looks at the levitating garland] Earth has such beautiful flowers, I wanted to wear them! * Iris: gasp Hey, You guys want to see something cool? I grew this to enter in the flower competition. I've entered it every year since I was eight years old. I've never won, though. * Auriana: But you're so good at plant growing! * Iris: You mean gardening. And thanks. But every year the same person wins. Missy Robins. * Young Missy: Better luck next year, loser! * Iris: This is the year she's the loser. * Auriana: You're right. This flower is magnificent. * Iris: No! [grabs Amaru] Um, my rose isn't quite ready to smell yet. * Talia: Huh? From what I've studied about Earth horticulture, I know that roses don't act this way. You used magic, didn't you? * Iris: [giggles] Just a teeny tiny little bit... * Talia: Magic should never be used for selfish goals. * Iris: But beating Missy is a good deed that will benefit everyone in the world forever. So it's not selfish... * Talia: Hmph. * Gramorr: I'm aware of the time, Banes. You're right. I can put off this dreadful chore no longer. [sighs] Heavy is the head that wears the crown. * Mephisto: Because it was your turn, Praxina, to... * Praxina: It wasn't my turn, Mephisto. Yesterday was my turn. Today was... * Gramorr: Silence! * Praxina: [groans] Master! * Mephisto: Hey, boss man, uh, master. Sir. * Gramorr: Update me on your mission. Have you found the oracle gem? * Mephisto: Um, we're working on it, but it's complicated... * Gramorr: A simple yes or no will suffice. * Praxina: Not yet, master. * Gramorr: This particular oracle gem is vital. You must do everything you can to find it before the princesses do. If you fail... I can't afford to lose any more gems. * Announcer: Welcome to the 16th annual Sunny Bay flower competition. * Iris: There. You look like a winner to me. * Missy: Not bad. * Iris: Ugh! * Missy: Hmm! It's a shame you can't win. When you're as naturally talented at gardening as I am, it's hard to catch up. * Missy's followers: Hmph! * Praxina: Huh? * Auriana: There are so many pretty flowers here. I can't decide which I like best! * Talia: Uh, Iris, is something wrong? * Iris: No, no. We need to set up for the show. [talks to Rosie] I have to go now. You stay here. No! Stay. Stay. I didn't want to have to do this, Rosie. Now be good. [uses the speakers] Check. One, two, three... Is this on? * Talia: Sounds good. * Iris: We're totally ready to rock! * Auriana: No, I'm not! I don't have my splendicular flower garland costume. * Iris: Where is it? * Auriana: Amaru keeps getting caught in it! Crystal Solvenda! * Amaru: Argh. * Auriana: Oh! If he wants to wear it... Crystal Minutus! * Amaru: Oh! * Auriana: Now we're ready for the show. * Iris: Someone needs help! Huh? Missy? Huh? What's wrong? * Missy: Someone stole my rose! * Iris: Oh. That's... Terrible? Um, do you have any enemies? Never mind. Don't worry. I'll help find your rose. * Missy: Really? * Iris: Of course. Because it's not fair. Even if it is yours. * Missy: What? * Iris: Nothing! I'm taking care of it. * Missy: Hmm. * Iris: Mm. That's where Missy's rose was, but I don't see anything strange. * Auriana: What would you see? Someone just grabbed it and ran away. * Talia: Uh, did she have any enemies? * Iris: Plenty. But this is the first time anyone's stolen something from her. * Talia: Iris, do you suppose your rose might have done something to it? * Iris: Rosie? What could she do? She's just a plant! Okay. She's not just a plant. But she's still here, right where I left her. So let's look for the real thief. * Talia: Fair enough. We'll split up and search separately. * Iris: Hey, you! The guy stealing the plant! * Nathaniel: Hey, Iris! * Iris: Nathaniel? What are you doing here? * Nathaniel: Uh, I'm working. The cafe's doing concessions for the festival. I was just walking to the cafe and saw these irises, and I had to check them out. * Iris: Huh? * Nathaniel: I have a thing for... Irises. * Iris: [blushes] Uh... * Clara: Help! * Iris: Huh? [her pendant glows] * Nathaniel: I'll come with you. * Clara: My orchid just disappeared and it was the favorite to win! * Auriana: '''Was it inside this glass plant palace? * '''Clara: Yes! Sniffles. Someone must have come in and taken it! * Talia: Iris, can I speak to you outside? * Nathaniel: You guys stay here. I'll take her with me to the cafe. How about a hot chocolate? * Clara: Okay... * Talia: Iris, I think the thief may be... * Iris: Not Rosie! I told you, she's tied up. She didn't steal anything. [sees Rosie] Rosie, no! Rosie, I never thought you'd get rid of the competition! Now what do I do? * Talia: You know what you have to do... * Iris: [sighs] Come on, Rosie. Let's go for a walk. * Auriana: Are you okay? Do you want us to come? * Iris: No. I have to do this alone. [takes Rosie outside] Oh, Rosie. I should never have entered you in this competition. Believe me, this hurts me more than it hurts you. One quick spell, and you'll just be frozen in crystal. to cast a spell Mmm... Cristaso... Hmm? gets taken by a creature. Iris then runs to Talia and Auriana Did you see? Did you see it? * Talia: See what? * Iris: This... This thing just appeared, and before I knew it, grabbed Rosie and my pendant! I didn't even react. I have all these magical powers and I didn't do a thing. * Talia: The thing that attacked you, what did it looked like? * Iris: It happened so fast I didn't get a good look at it. * Auriana: Iris, we can use this to find your rose's location. to cast a spell Crystalocum Ostendere. a harmless looking creature This is what attacked you? A snumple? It's very little and not very dangerous... * Iris: No, it can't be. What attacked me was huge! at Auriana and Talia What's a snumple? * Talia: Its an animal from Ephedia. It must have been brought here by someone. * Iris: Yeah. I bet I can guess who. * Mephisto: a whistle before seeing the corrupted snumple have Iris' pendant No, you flea brain, we don't need a necklace. * Praxina: Huh? * Mephisto: We need this. the snumple an image of a oracle gem Get it right next time! a spell at the snumple Can you stop thinking about jewellery for one second? You've got tons of it. * Praxina: This... * Mephisto: Huh? * Praxina: ...belongs to Iris. * Mephisto: chuckles Awesome. * Iris: Huh? Missy crying on Nathaniel * Missy: It's so unfair that my rose was stolen. I may never recover. * Nathaniel: You'll get over it. You're tough like a...lobster. * Missy: Oh, no! I know I seem strong on the outside, but on the inside I'm quite fragile. * Iris: a sob My rose was stolen, too. * Nathaniel: Hmm. * Iris: But I'm being extremely brave about it. * Missy: Ugh! It's easy for you to be brave. You weren't going to win anyway. * Iris: angrily Mmm... * Talia: I fully understand your desire to send this girl to Klatznik, but we need to find that snumple. * Missy: her hair and walks away Hmph. * Iris: You're right. pauses Klatznik? * Talia: Word of the day. Use it wisely. * Iris: Hmm. changes This thing is super-fast. Keep your eyes open for any sign of that snumple. * Mephisto: Oh, don't worry about that... * Praxina: We'll make sure that you can't miss it. * The princesses: Argh! * Iris: Iris, Princess of... Oh, Klatznik. * Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! onto her magical dress * Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! onto her magical dress * Iris: Amaru! Now! * Mephisto: Snumple! * Praxina: Finish the princesses! * Talia: Argh! * Auriana: Crystarmum. * Talia: Wand of Xeris! * Praxina: Get them! * Iris: the collar on the snumple A collar. Auriana! Talia! Use your magic to keep that snumple thing in one place. * Auriana: Ribbon of Volta! * Talia and Auriana: Crysta Florcordum! * Iris: Crystempactus! * Mephisto and Praxina: Argh! * Auriana: Aw, look. It's a cutie pie. * Talia: Excellent job, Iris! * Iris: Hmm... Now, where's my necklace? * Praxina: Oh, you mean this old thing? * Mephisto: to Praxina Why don't you come and get it? * Mephisto and Praxina: Ateruina! Telanoc! * Mephisto: It's no use, princesses. * Praxina: In a few minutes, you'll all be nothing more than decorative statues in Gramorr's palace. * Iris: You're so gonna regret this. * Mephisto: So sorry. * Praxina: But as long as we have this and you don't... snumple takes the pendant. The pendant! Come back with that, you flea brain! * Mephisto: Oh, Klatznik. * Iris: Statues in Gramorr's palace, huh? Well, guess what? That isn't Gramorr's Palace, it's mine! Iris, Princess of Ephedia! onto her magical dress * Talia: Xeris! * Auriana: Volta! * Iris: Ephedia! * The princesses: Crystal Luxtra! * Mephisto: Run away! and Praxina teleports away * Iris: Hmm. * Iris: I'm glad to have this back. And I have you to thank. growls at the snumple * Auriana: Oh, Amaru, You don't have anything to worry about. You're not being replaced! laughs * Iris: the snumple burrows to a certain direction Hey, snumple, where are you going? girls follow the snumple to see the stolen plants The stolen plants! Rosie Rosie! Rosie Hmm. * Talia: Question is, why did Mephisto and Praxina wanted all these flowers? * Iris: Whatever the reason, the judging's about to start, so we need to return these flowers right now. * Auriana: We can cast a spell together, it'll be faster! * Iris: Okay. But there's one I want to take back personally. * Clara: My orchid! I don't know how to thank you. It's in perfect condition. Not one leaf is missing. oracle gem falls off of her plant * Iris: the oracle gem Oh! it up * Clara: What's this? * Iris: Gasps An oracle gem! * Clara: You know what this is? * Iris: Yeah. I kind of collect them. * Clara: Iris' hand Here. It's my thank you to you. the greenhouse Sorry to run, but I've gotta go. The judging is about to start. * Auriana: '''Good luck! * '''Iris: Gasps This is what Mephisto and Praxina wanted all along! an image of her parents flashed on the surface of the oracle gem Huh? Hey, look at this, it's... oracle gem disappears from her fingers Gone? It just disappeared! Where did it go? * Talia: Don't worry. I assure you, it's found its way home. * Gramorr: the oracle gem return to the crown No! angrily * Judge: over the speaker First place! Clara the winner * Clara: Thank you! I dedicate the prize to Iris, Talia, and Auriana, who found my orchid when it was stolen. * Auriana: Oh! I love flowers. And happy endings! * Iris: Sighs I guess I'll try again next year, but I'll do it the old-fashioned way. at Rosie You won't mind, will you? plays Revolution ---- THE END ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы для сезона 1